(BangHim) Solution
by Bang Young Ran
Summary: Kim Him Chan selalu menganggap penyatuan tubuh dua anak manusia menjijikkan. Well, dia memiliki solusi hebat untuk hal itu. A BangHim GS Fic


**BANGHIM/GS/SOLUTION/ONE SHOOT**

 **Title: Solution**

 **Author: Bang Young Ran**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Genderswitch/** **Romance/NC/AU**

 **Length: Just one shoot~~^o^=)/**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Hime Chan^w^ (Female Chan)**

 **Bang Yong Guk^^**

 **Support Cast:**

 **Nobody else except BangHim**

 **Disclaimer: B.A.P BangHim is their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ ^^**

 **Warning: TYPO! OOC! Genderswitch Chan! Pwp Smut! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING!**

 **Author's Note:** AYO BER-SMUTTY RIAAAAAA!\\(*0*)/ #plak Akhir kata, happy reading, BABY~~! ^0^

 **Summary:** Kim Him Chan selalu menganggap penyatuan tubuh dua anak manusia menjijikkan. Well, dia memiliki solusi hebat untuk hal itu.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

 **Solution**

 _Your beautiful silhouette takes my breath away_

 _Your deep ocean-like eyes that look at me_

 _I'm falling for you_

 _Slow..._

 _I'm getting sucked into you_

 _Slow..._

 _This feeling that you're giving me_

 _Very slowly, with great detail, I'll touch you_

 _I love everything about you, even your smallest trembles_

 _This fluttering feeling when my hand touches your body_

 _Tonight, I deliver my heart into your ears_

 _Being with you..._

 _ **Loving you is happiness to me~**_

—BAP : Body & Soul—

Kim Him Chan selalu menganggap, penyatuan tubuh dua anak manusia sangat menjijikkan. Maksudnya, mereka saling berbagi cairan tubuh yang... _ewh._ Tapi sayangnya, Him Chan hanyalah manusia biasa. Dia adalah gadis remaja yang tentunya memiliki hasrat sebagai manusia normal. Dan bila penyatuan tubuh dua anak manusia adalah hal menjijikkan, bagaimana gadis cantik ini akan melampiaskan hasratnya?

 _Well,_ Kim Him Chan hanya memiliki **satu solusi** untuk masalah tersebut.

 _Brugh!_

 _Crasssssssssssshhhhhh..._

Dua tubuh anak manusia, _naked,_ berada di bawah kucuran hangat air shower.

 _"... Akh, w-what are you... hh... doing?"_ kata-kata lirih keluar dengan susah payah dari bibir merah membengkak Him Chan. Marbel hitamnya yang tertutup sayu, memperhatikan kepala berambut hitam kelam yang tengah berada di antara selangkangannya. Si pemilik kepala, menaikkan kaki kiri Him Chan dengan memegangi bagian dalam lututnya. Namja itu mendorong kaki tersebut melebar ke samping, membuat bagian pribadinya yang _smooth, hairless,_ pink dan memerah, serupa kelopak sakura di awal musim semi, ter-ekspose. _Gosh... she is so wet!_

Nafas Him Chan tercekat saat namja di antara kakinya hanya menyeringai dan...

" _Ahn! ..._ _hhh –_ Y-Yong Guk!"

... menyapu _clitoris_ -nya dengan satu jilatan yang pelan, namun dipenuhi tekanan hingga Him Chan dengan nyata dapat merasakan tekstur kasar dari lidah namja itu di sana.

 _"Eummh~_ _ **You're tasty as always**_ _, Hime~"_

Seringai yang begitu lebar dan dipenuhi _gummy_ itu.

 _Oh,_ Him Chan tidak pernah mengira jika seorang Bang Yong Guk, junior-nya yang masih duduk di kelas satu, yang baru saja menjilati _clitoris_ -nya dan memuji betapa _'tasty'_ -nya ia, akan menjadi namjachingu-nya.

Hanya Yong Guk yang mampu bertahan mengahadapi 'pandangan aneh' Him Chan.

Tidak, bukannya gadis cantik ini tidak menarik. Dia sangat populer malah. Sayang, setiap namja yang mengejarnya, dan jika beruntung akan menjadi kekasihnya, seringkali mundur di pertengahan jalan. Him Chan memiliki sebuah _phobia_ familiar yang sayangnya tidak semua orang derita. Kim Him Chan, sangat, teramat, membenci kuman!

 _ **Germaphobia.**_

Itulah yang dokter diagnosis untuknya.

Dan jelas sekali, penyatuan dua tubuh anak manusia adalah hal mustahil ia lakukan. Him Chan jijik, dan geli luar biasa bila mengingat kuman akan berseliweran di mana-mana; di sekujur tubuhnya.

Namun...

 _"Kkkk, you like that, Baby~?"_

... **Bang Yong Guk** dan sentuhan magisnya yang memabukkan, **adalah pengecualian**.

Seringai itu lagi.

 _Oh, oh,_ dan suara luar biasa dalam dan berat itu!

 _"T-that's..._ _ **gross.**_ _"_ Suara Him Chan begitu mencicit pada kata terakhir. Ia membuang muka ke samping kanan. Pipinya yang putih berseri, semakin bersemu pink hangat, seolah _sparkling cream blush on,_ dioleskan ke sana.

 _"Kkkkk~"_ Namja di antara selangkangan si cantik hanya terkekeh, nafas hangatnya membelai bagian pribadi Him Chan, membuat otot di antara _cherry flower_ tersebut berkedut, semakin hangat, dan basah. "Jadi kau tidak suka? _Huft..._ sayang sekali. _Then, how I will gonna clean your pussy from all this tasty juices?_ "

 _ **Blush~**_

 _Deg, deg, deg, deg..._

Him Chan nyaris tidak bisa lagi berdiri dengan kedu – satu kakinya. Padahal, punggungnya sudah bersandar pada dinding shower yang dingin. Kata-kata _dirty_ Yong Guk membuat jantungnya berdebar cepat hingga lututnya melemah. "Y- _yah! Do-dont talk like that!_ I-itu terdengar s-sangat menji – _AH!_ "

Makhluk cantik itu hanya mampu mendesah nyaring. Yong Guk meraup bibir _cherry flower_ -nya— _labia_ —menghisap dan mengulum daging lembut tersebut ke dalam mulutnya seolah ia tengah menciumi bibir sang gadis.

" _Ngh..._ Y-Yong... Gukhh..."

Namanya yang dipanggil merdu, membuat namja tampan yang tengah 'menikmati' Him Chan menyeringai lebar. Bibir penuh yang awalnya hanya mengulum bibir si _cherry flower,_ sekarang sedikit membuka untuk mempersilahkan lidah berpartisipasi. Awalnya hanya ujung lidah yang menggodai _clitoris,_ namun setelahnya, tangan kirinya yang bebas mulai membuka bibir labia dan sekarang... Yong Guk menemukan lidahnya tidak terhentikan; menjilat luar biasa pelan dengan gerakan ke atas hingga ujung lidahnya menyentuh _clitoris_ berkali-kali, lalu akhirnya... lidah tersebut menggodai otot basah yang menjadi inti si _cherry flower_ melalui penetrasi pelan.

" _Ahhhh... hiks..._ Y-Yong... _hhh..._ Guk..." Him Chan sampai terisak, tidak tahan akan kenikmatan yang mampu membuat matanya terpejam serta kepala mendongak tinggi. Hanya Yong Guk yang bisa membuatnya kacau seperti ini. **Tiada yang lain.**

Panggilan serta desahan si cantik hanya bersambut geraman. Yong Guk tidak bisa menjauhkan perhatiannya dari _pussy juices_ Him Chan yang saat ini membasahi lidah, mulut, hingga bibirnya; membuatnya berkilau. Him Chan memiliki rasa bak _vanilla_ dan _honey._ Hal itulah yang membuat Yong Guk _turn on_ luar biasa, tidak terkendali, dan semakin menekan kaki kiri yang dipeganginya ke dinding. Secara tidak langsung ia meremas daging lembut dalam cengkeramannya, menarik desah-isak tidak terkendali dari si empunya.

 _God..._ Yong Guk menginginkan lebih!

Menarik lidah dari otot basah yang telah melonggar itu, Yong Guk memberikan ciuman—hisapan—panjang terakhir pada _cherry flower_ Him Chan, lalu berdiri, melepaskan pegangan dari kaki kiri si cantik dalam prosesnya.

 _Crashhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..._

Air hangat masih mengucur merdu bak gerimis.

Cukup lama Yong Guk hanya berdiri di sana, menaungi tubuh indah si cantik yang bersemu, dan berusaha berdiri lemah dengan bersandar pada dinding shower. Ia tengah mengagumi 'karya'nya. Bagaimana tubuh indah tersebut basah, bergetar, dan beberapa kismark menghiasi di berbagai titik. Namun yang paling menarik perhatian adalah kismark yang begitu merah, di kedua gunungan besar dan kenyal itu.

 _'Agar kau selalu mengingatku saat kau mandi dan melepas pakaian.'_

Itulah yang Yong Guk katakan kemarin malam saat 'mengukir'nya.

 _"Gosh..., you are so beautiful."_

Adalah yang mampu Yong Guk ucapkan. Demi Tuhan, keadaan Him Chan saat ini, nyaris mengambil seluruh nafasnya! Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Yong Guk kembali meraih tubuh indah tersebut ke dalam pelukan, dan mengangkatnya dengan memegangi kedua paha bawah, membuat punggung Him Chan bersandar pada dinding.

Makhluk cantik tersebut sepenuhnya berada dalam kuasa, dan hanya bertopang pada kekuatan lengan serta pinggul Yong Guk yang reflek ia kalungi dengan kaki. Meski junior, Yong Guk memiliki tubuh yang begitu atletis dan tinggi untuk anak seumurannya. Karena itulah, orang-orang tidak pernah menyadari jika Him Chan memiliki kekasih yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya. Terus terang, Him Chan juga seringkali lupa akan fakta itu. Terlebih, bila saat ini bibir penuh Yong Guk menciuminya panas, liar, dan agresif.

 _"Mmmmmhh..."_ Him Chan mengerang protes, sedikit berjengit karena ia dapat merasakan cairanya sendiri di mulut Yong Guk. _That's... gross_ — _ **hot.**_

Tapi si tampan tampak tidak peduli dan semakin liar menjelajahi ruang mulut sang kekasih dengan lidahnya; berusaha menyeruak lebih dalam..., memiringkan kepala ke kiri..., ke kanan..., secara berlawanan hingga makhluk cantik tersebut menyerah dan ikut membalas lumatannya.

 _"Argh~"_ geram Yong Guk lirih, saat jemari lentik Him Chan mulai mengusap rambut halus di tengkuknya, bergerak ke atas, lalu kembali ke bawah, membuat rambut belakangnya kacau. _Goose bump_ reflek menjalari seluruh permukaan kulit Yong Guk. Ia bergetar seolah kedinginan meski air shower yang mengucur jelas menguarkan uap hangat. " _Owh... mmhh..._ Himehh~"

 _"Mmmhhh~"_ sahut Him Chan dengan gumaman, terlalu fokus dengan lidah Yong Guk di dalam mulutnya yang mulai ia hisap kuat. _See?_ Jika itu Yong Guk, makhluk cantik ini bisa mengucapkan 'persetan' untuk germaphobia yang dideritanya. _Err,_ atau mungkin ini karena gelora hasratnya sebagai remaja?

 _Molla~_

Seakan tidak mau pasif, Yong Guk mengalungkan tangan kiri ke pinggang Him Chan yang kecil, memegangi tulang pinggul bagian kiri si cantik yang menyembul dalam balutan kulit putihnya yang tipis. Sementara itu... tangan kanannya menyelinap di antara tubuh mereka yang menempel dan...

 _"Hnnh~!"_

... meraup payudara besar tersebut ke dalam telapak tangan. Yong Guk meremasnya gemas, satu-per-satu. Hingga kemudian, gundukan kecil berwarna pink cerah di atas kedua payudara mengeras dan menegang hebat. Yong Guk tidak tahan untuk 'mencicipi'nya. Ia melepas kuluman Him Chan disertai hisapan panjang, lalu bergerak turun; mengecup dagu, rahang, leher, _collarbone,_ dan tanpa membuang waktu langsung meraup salah satu gundukan yang menegang ke dalam mulut begitu berhadapan dengan payudara indah di depannya.

 _"Nnhh..."_ erang Him Chan tiada henti. Mulut Yong Guk yang hangat melingkupi _nipple_ -nya. Namja itu menghisap, terkadang menjilat. Dan terkadang, Him Chan merasakan gigi bergerigi, menggigiti _nipple_ -nya pelan. Semua perlakuan Yong Guk akan tubuhnya membuat tangannya yang berada di tengkuk namja itu, menekan kepala si pemilik. Secara tidak langsung meminta mulut hangat tersebut semakin menghisap dalam _nipple_ -nya.

Tentu saja, Yong Guk melakukan persis apa yang Him Chan inginkan. Mulutnya semakin agresif menggodai _nipple_ hangat tersebut.

" _Ah, ah..._ Gu-Gukiehh... _hh..._ "

Sebagai pertanda terima kasih, tangan kanan Him Chan dengan bergetar melepaskan leher tebal sang kekasih untuk meraih ke bawah, di mana Little Yong Guk menegang dan berdiri kokoh di antara _abdomen_ mereka yang berhimpitan. Him Chan langsung meremas benda tersebut tanpa aba-aba, yang membuat si empunya mendesah di antara kulumannya pada dada Him Chan; mengirimkan getaran yang bagai menyengat tubuh mereka berdua.

Entah siapa yang memulai, namun Yong Guk dan Him Chan telah larut dalam ekstasi dan saling menggesekkan tubuh satu sama lain. Frustasi akan friksi. Yong Guk pada genggaman Him Chan, sementara makhluk cantik itu, sebisa mungkin menaik-turunkan tubuhnya pelan; menciptakan friksi dengan menggesekkan _clitoris_ -nya yang membengkak pada batang Little Yong Guk yang ia genggam dan remas.

Payudara yang dikulum bergantian,

Gesekan disertai suara-suara erotis itu...

 _Oh~_ Him Chan sudah tidak dapat membendungnya! Tubuh indahnya bergetar, dilanda _orgasme._ Namun bertepatan dengan itu, Yong Guk menghentak kesejatiannya ke dalam, memaksa otot-otot yang menegang oleh serangan _orgasme,_ terbuka lebar, selebar-lebarnya.

 _"AH! Hurt! Hiks..."_ Air mata jatuh mengalir di kedua pipi bersemu Him Chan. Selangkangannya terasa penuh dan terbakar, terlebih saat Little Yong Guk bergerak keluar-masuk di dalam tubuhnya, _fucking her through her orgasm._ "Ah! _Ah!_ Y-Yong – _AHH!_ "

Hentakan terakhir, kesejatian Yong Guk akhirnya berdiam sempurna, jauh di dalam dinding hangat yang memeluknya erat.

 _Cup~_

Yong Guk mengecup lembut kening yang berkerut akibat menahan sakit di depannya. Perlahan, si pemilik kening membuka matanya yang terpejam erat. Mata mereka bertemu dan terkunci di sana.

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _Crasssssssssshhhhhhhh..._

Tidak ada yang bicara. Keheningan tersebut hanya dilatar belakangi oleh gerimis shower yang mendingin.

Hingga akhirnya tubuh indah dalam pangkuan Yong Guk mulai bergetar menggigil. "Dingin?" tanya-nya singkat, hanya untuk menerima anggukan cepat dari kepala kecil bersurai hitam legam sepinggang tersebut.

 _Cup~_

 **"Aku akan menghangatkanmu."**

Bibir Yong Guk kembali menemukan bibir lembut Him Chan dan mengulumnya dengan gerakan frustasi serta menuntut. Lengan kurus si cantik semakin mengalungi erat lehernya. Begitu pula jemari-jemari lentik yang menggusak, mengacak rambut belakangnya kacau.

" _Mmmhh~_ G-Gukiehh... mh- _move..._ " bisik Him Chan lirih di antara bibir penuh yang mencumbunya.

Tanpa berbicara Yong Guk mengabulkan keinginan sang kekasih. Memeluk pinggang kecil tersebut erat, ia menarik pinggul, mengeluarkan nyaris keseluruhan batang Little Yong Guk, hanya untuk menghentaknya kembali ke atas.

" _Ahh~!_ "

Yong Guk sepenuhnya menarik wajah dari Him Chan, memberi jarak antara tubuhnya dan makhluk cantik tersebut untuk mengagumi pemandangan erotis di depannya. Him Chan terlihat begitu pasrah dan tidak berdaya; rambut hitamnya yang panjang dan bergelombang berkumpul basah di belakang punggung, marbel hitam yang bersembunyi dan menatap Yong Guk sayu, dagu runcing yang sedikit naik, tubuh bergetar, dan, desahan nyaring tiada akhir lolos dari bibir merahnya yang membengkak, seolah hanya hal itu yang dapat makhluk cantik tersebut lakukan saat ini.

" _Nahh!_ Gukiehh~ f-fast – _AHH!_ _Aaaahh~_ " Him Chan terpekik dan mendesah panjang, mengiringi pergerakan sisi ibu jari Yong Guk yang menemukan _clitoris_ -nya; mengusap, dan menekan keras titik kenikmatan wanita tersebut dalam gerakan memutar.

 _Clitoris_ Him Chan membengkak. Yong Guk dengan nyata dapat merasakannya di bawah _pad_ ibu jari. Makhluk cantik ini tidak akan bertahan lama. Begitu pula dengan Yong Guk sendiri. Adik kecilnya yang menghentak kehangatan Him Chan keras, berkedut dan semakin menebal. Dan... _oh, God,_ dinding yang dimasukinya mulai menyempit, membuatnya sulit menarik Little Yong Guk hingga dengan terpaksa hanya menghentaknya semakin keras..., dan lebih keras lagi ke dalam.

" _Nhh..._ Gu-Gukie _... I-I'm gonna..._ "

" _Neh..._ a-aku ju – _ngh... oh, God..._ " Yong Guk tidak lagi memiliki kendali atas apapun yang diucapkannya. Pinggulnya semakin keras menghentak Him Chan, begitu pula dengan makhluk cantik itu yang ikut menggerakkan tubuh cepat untuk beradu dengannya, menciptakan suara kulit-bertemu-dengan-kulit yang nyaring, memenuhi ruang shower yang kecil.

Payudara besar yang berhimpitan dengan dada bidang Yong Guk, bergerak; seiring pergerakan keduanya hingga namja tampan itu tidak tahan untuk tidak menangkup dan meraupnya ke dalam cengkeraman tangan, membiarkan kedua kaki Him Chan yang melingkari pinggangnya sebagai satu-satunya pegangan bagi makhluk cantik itu. Hal ini secara tidak langsung membuat punggung Him Chan menempel sepenuhnya pada dinding shower, menggeseki permukaan dingin dan licin dari keramik di sana.

"Ah! _Ah!_ Ah! _AHHH, GUKIEHH~!_ "

Him Chan lah yang meneriakkan kepuasan penuh ekstasi pertama kali. Sisi ibu jari Yong Guk membantunya _cumming multiple times_ karena terus-menerus mengusapi _clitoris_ -nya melalui gerakan memutar. Dan Yong Guk, menyusul beberapa detik setelahnya. Ia membungkam desahan keras dengan meraih _nipple_ kiri Him Chan ke dalam mulut; mengulum, menghisapnya kuat..., keras..., lalu, pelan...

 _"Mmhh... Himehh~"_

...

...

...

"Kau tahu, Baby? Kalau kita terus-menerus bercinta di bawah shower... aku hanya takut, suatu saat nanti Yong Guk Junior akan berkerut permanen karena kedinginan. Dan tidak berfungsi lagi."

" _S-shut up!_ Apa kau lupa kalau ini semua adalah idemu sendiri?! Kau yang menyarankannya dulu padaku, Babbo!"

" _Ukh._ Dan sekarang aku menyesal. Seharusnya aku 'serang' saja kau dulu meskipun kau tidak mau."

 _Well,_ hanya Bang Yong Guk...

 _Him Chan's best, sexual frustasion solution._

 _Above the shower,_ _ **of course.**_

 **FIN**

NB: Pendek? Yadong? Genderswitch? Ewwh? Well, everything. As long as it's BangHim~~v(=3=)a **BANGHIM! BANGHIM! BBANG to the HIIIIIIMMMM! BANGHIM 4EVER!*0*)9**


End file.
